Best Friends Hot Brother
by nicibialko
Summary: Okay I'm normaly not shy only when I go to my bestfriends villa for the first time in 3 year for a freaking sleepover without her perents. There are going to be 5 girls and as far as I know her half brother Austin is going to have a band meeting with his guys haha I mean that could get funny okay Ally just ring come on you can do it..ring. there is someone coming omg just calm down
1. Chapter 1

**New story.. so I'm sorry if I make mistakes I'm 14 and from Austria so it's not easy for me.**

**At first I'm gonna introduce the most of the characters from my story to you ahh and by the way **_**I don't own anything from the story but the plot.**_

* * *

They all go to Marino Highschool and 16,17 or 18.

* * *

_**Ally Dawson**_

The popular hot junior who is nice to everyone and isn't shy. Invited to every party. She is not a goody 2 shoes but she is very intelligent and she always brings her homework. She don't have a license.

Age: 16 (You all know how she looks like blond high lights…..)

Style: Like in season 2

Personality

: self-confident, Nice, She is everything but shy, intelligent, complicated, no siblings, single

Hobbies: she loves Music and she don't have stage fright she has a beautiful voice she plays piano and guitar, she is a good dancer but she just dances for fun. Ahh and she writes songs.

favorite TV shows : I'm not gonna write any cause I'm probably gonna use the names and the looks from some series.

favorite Movie: Cinderella Story once upon a song, all Cinderella Story and she is scared of horror movies.

Favorit Color: She likes all only Colors not the dark like black,brown and the other.

* * *

_**Austin Moon**_

The popular handsome senior who get all the girls 100% not shy has a half-sister. Not the brightest head but still not dumb. (He's parents are rich!) He has a license.

Age: 17 (Blond, tall…..)

Style: Season 2 style .

Personality: he is a bit of a Playboy but still nice, popular, sometimes selfish but he would never hurt anyone. Single.

hobbies: Music: He has a great voice and he ist he lead singer of his band (made up) Golden Hell ( if you have a better name please pm me !) awesome dancer, plays many instruments.

Favorit Movies: Project X; Hangover , and many horror movies.

Favorit Color: Yellow

* * *

**Aria Moon**

popular very pretty girl who is the best friend of Ally and is a very intelligent sometimes very . The half-sister of Austin.

Age:16

Style and how she looks like: Okay so she looks like and dress like Aria from **pretty little lairs ( don't own)**

Personality: sometimes shy, very pretty , gets good marks

Hobbies: she has a very pretty voice and she is one oft he best dancers in her school.

* * *

**Jason**

Hot senior who is the is the best friend of Austin and the boyfriend of Aria.

Age: 18

Style and how he looks like: He looks like and dress like Jason from **pretty little lairs.**

Personality: Very nice, would never cheat on his girlfriend, he don't get the best marks.

hobbies: He plays the E-guitar in the band with Austin.

* * *

**Spencer**

The most intelligent junior of Marino High. Very pretty too. Best friend of Ally and Aria.

Age: 16

Style and look: Like spencer from **pretty little lairs.**

Personality: She gets fast shy, a very very nice girl who would always help her friends, she wont always win.

hobbies: The most kind of sports.

* * *

**Toby**

Good looking nice Senior best friend of Austin and Jason. Drummer in the band.

Age: 18

Style and look: Like Toby from **pretty little lairs.**

* * *

**Jesus**

Hot Senior. Best friend of Austin,Jason and Toby. Playboy. Bass player in the band.

Age:17

Style and look: Like jesus from **the fosters.**

* * *

**Kira**

Hot senior who can be sometimes nice and sometimes a bitch.

Age: 17

Style: Like Kira.

* * *

**Jo**

Nice goody two senior. Best friend of Kira.

Age: 17

Style and how she looks like: Like Jo from** twisted**.

* * *

**Danny**

Good friend oft he boys. Good looking senior.

Age: 17

Style and how he looks like: Like Danny from **twisted.**

* * *

**Okay so that are the characters what I gonna use the most. If you have ideas or something just pm me. If you want more you know what to do and sorry fort he mistakes. Love you 3 and yes I love pretty little lairs**


	2. Plot

**So this is the Plot so I'm sorry if I make mistakes . Don't own anything but** **the plot.**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I'm so tired I really don't feel like going to school today ist he first day of junior year and don't get me wrong I'm super exited to see my best friends and some other friends but when I think it's just the first day oft he year ahhhh. Okay I'm just gonna go inside the Highschool and it starts.

* * *

''Ally'' someone is calling me and this someone is ‚''Aria ahh honey I haven't seen you for whole 2 months'' she hugged me ‚''Yes I know long time come we have to catch up one so many things!'' She is still hugging me.. ‚''Sweety as much as I love you, could you please let go of me I can't breathe! Ohh yes you are right we have to catch up and where is Spencer?'' Aria looked confused ‚''At first I'm sorry and I didn't saw Spencer let's go look for her!''

‚''Spencer!'' me and Aria called of course Spencer is 30 minutes before class starts in the first lessons .

‚''ALLY ARIA my girls hey I missed you so much!'' We both hugged her and then Aria screamed out of the black ‚''Let's make a Sleepover!'' Spencer and I looked at her confused than Spencer start talking'' You mean a Sleepover at yours when and..'' Aria interrupted her'' Today at my house I gonna invite Kira and Jo too Austin is properly having a band meeting but who cars and my parents aren't at home that's gonna be so much fun!'' Okay I'm very surprised ‚''Aria sweaty you and Spencer are my best friend since 3 year and I or Spencer never been before at your house and Austin has a Band I didn't know that?'' She laught''Yes he has a Band and I just text you the address.'' Than the bell rang'' Okay so I guess I see you later bey'' I said and went to my first class.

* * *

I was waking to my second class when I saw Austin making out with someone and next to him was his friend making out with that girl Blair, omg grosse.

* * *

So now I sitting at home and packing my things 5 minutes ago I got a message from Aria with her address haha funny her house is about 10 minutes walk from here and she said I should be at her's at 5 and now is 4:40 so I just start to walk now.

* * *

Okay I'm normally not shy only when I go to my best friends villa for the first time in 3 year for a freaking sleepover without her parents. There are going to be 5 girls and as far as I know her half-brother Austin is going to have a band meeting with his guys haha I mean that could get funny okay Ally just ring come on you can do it..ring. there is someone coming omg just calm down! I hope it's Aria and not Austin cause I'm a little scared of him like not scared that he hurts me scared but scared that I embers myself in front of him…''Hey hot stuff do you come o rare you just keep staring at the me?'' Ups I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Austin was standing there..''Did you just called me hot stuff?'' he smirked''Maybe'' I resized my eyebrows''You really need to work on your peek up lines.'' I walked past him and he just stood there still smirking.

Austin talked again''Did you come here to see me or are you here to see the other girls?'' I smiled at him I think we are playing with each other again we always do that when we ran into eachother''Of course I'm here to see you who else?!'' He come closer to me I took a step back still smiling and than he took again a step forward me this time I didn't took a step back now we were inches away from each other ‚''You smell good'' I told him''And you smell better'' he answered and then…

* * *

**So if you want more you know what to do sorry for the mistakes . Auslly forever ! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 sorry for mistakes.. love you and sorry fort hat long waiting and omg thank you for you cute reviews they make me happy and if someone of you read chapter 3 I upload the wrong story sorry.**

* * *

Austin talked again''Did you come here to see me or are you here to see the other girls?'' I smiled at him I think we are playing with each other again we always do that when we ran into eachother''Of course I'm here to see you who else?!'' He come closer to me I took a step back still smiling and then he took again a step forward me this time I didn't took a step back now we were inches away from each other ‚''You smell good'' I told him''And you smell better'' he answered and then…

* * *

And then someone called me from upstairs''Ally, what are you doing so long there did you get lost or what?'' thanks Aria for interrupting this moment.. I went past Austin and he followed me. When I got upstairs there are about 10 doors which one is Arias room?. I'm standing in this big long hallway and I have no clue where I have to go and bamm suddenly someone run into me, oh yeah I forgot that Austin was behind me.''Sorry I forgot you were behind me. wow your house is pretty big I mean it's not a house its more a villa!'' He smiled'' Yeah it is maybe is big but I think I would rather have a smaller house and parents who are at home spending time with there kids.'' No I'm feeling sorry for him and Aria, Aria never told me much about her family.'' I'm so sorry for you and Aria.'' He still had the same smile on his face but I can feel that he is a little hurt.'' I guess we got used to it.'' I was about to tell him that it will get better but then Aria opened on of the doors and called me'' Ally there you are come on, I know you two are so into each other but for now let's have a bit girl time.'' I looked shocked at her what is she talking about.'' What are you talking…..'' I didn't have time to finish cause she dragged me into her amazing room holly crap her room is bigger than my living room. Spencer, Jo, Kira where sitting in a circle on her big soft looking lila carpet.''Hey what are you doing girls?'' they all said Hi and then Jo said'' We're just talking about what we gonna do today.'' ‚''Oh okay so what is the plan?'' I asked. Kira:'' We want to watch a movie now and later we want to go to the boys.'' she smirked. I laught'' Fine with me!'' Spencer raised her eyebrows''Of course its fine with you, you are totally into Austin.'' Why dose I keep hearing this'' What I'm not why does everyone keep telling me!'' Aria:'' Cause you are!'' I glared at them''Lets just watch the movie okay?''

* * *

So I liked that movie it was a little drama but pretty cool we watched triple dog wow I actually never tought that there are girls which do even more crazy things than we.

Like one time Aria, Spencer, Kira and I were at a party which was about 30min walk from my house and we have driven there with Kiras car but how to say this.. we kinda forgot where she parked. And that wasn't even the worst thing about that night actually it was about 4am but who cares so after looking for her car for about 1 hour we start to walk to my house, all 4 of us were a little drank and every time a car stopped we laid on the ground so no one can see us. So after 10 minutes walking a car drove by and we laid on the ground again but this car has stopped and some people were walking to us and we were just about to run away when a women which was unfortunately Spencer's mom asked as if we're insane. Ohh god you can't imagine how embarrassing this was.

Okay so after we watched ''Tripple Dog'' we walked down to their cellar and it was wow I'm they have a swimming pool in their cellar okay that's not normal I don't think it could get any better.

Spencer made big eyes as she saw the huge swimming pool and asked'' Aria why did we never made the sleepover before at your house?''

Aria just smiled and then anweserd'' We're doing one now don't we?'' Spencer was about to say something but then I quickly said.

‚''Heyy pssht I hear something''.

Aria'' Come on I show you.'' And we all walked after her. Do you remember when I said it can't get better it can we entered a huge room with a big stage and many instruments.

A big smile grow on my face as I saw Austin with a awesome E-Guitar and a microphone, Toby sitting at the drumms, Jason with the E-Guitar and Jesus playing the Bass.

They start to play a new song which I never heart before wow.

‚''I didn't know they are so good'' me and Jo said at the same time.

(I don't own Kiss you by 1D)

(Austin)  
Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there

(Jason)  
Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out shout it out  
Baby just shout it out

(Jesus)  
And if you  
You want me to  
Lets make a move, yeah

(Austin)  
So tell me girl if every time we

(All)  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you

(Austin)  
Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Lookin' so good from your head to your feet  
C'mon come over here over here  
C'mon come over here yeah

(Toby)  
Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight yeah

(Jason)  
And if you  
You want me too  
Lets make a move, yeah

(Jesus)  
So tell me girl if every time we

(All)  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you

Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

(Austin)  
Yeah so tell me girl if every time we

(All)  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

As they finished all Girls clapped and Austin smirked at me he said something to the guys as they smiled and they start to play another song but this time only Austin was singing. I don't know this song either.

(I don't own pretty brown eyes by Cody.S)

(Go to sleep, wake up  
You're pretty with no makeup)

I like this right here

(Go to sleep, wake up  
You're pretty with no makeup)

This girl she came 'round  
The corner, looking like a model  
Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird  
First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong  
Love at first sight if that exists at all  
I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck  
And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

(Go to sleep, wake up.  
You're pretty with no makeup.  
Go to sleep, wake up.  
You're pretty with.)

This girl she was a lil hottie,  
She know she got it  
Came from the city so she loves to party  
The JT song make her move that body  
She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one  
That's why I was shy at first,  
But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little little little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
Don't you ever be looking at them other guys  
'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me  
Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar  
I got the keys, so jump in my car  
Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far

Hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little little little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh

Through the song he was smiling and looking at me, at least I think so.

Aria than pushed me lightly in my arm and said laughing'' Tolled you guys are into each other''

''HAHA'' I glared at her and she showed me her tongue.

Austin and the guys came to us Jason kissed Aria, Spencer kissed Toby and then asked as who wants to sing we started to laugh and then Jo said'' Haha in your dreams.''

Austin looked at me'' Ally I heard you are a good singer why don't you sing.''

I raised my eyebrows'' You did?' From who and No I don't want to.''

Kira smirked at me'' She doesn't want to because she is a bad singer.''

wOho now I'm gonna show Kira who's a bad singer'' Okay you know what why not, come on boys I need someone who plays the instruments.''

They all clapped and Austin helped me on the stage.

I told them what they should play and then they start.

(I don't own Slow Down by Selena Gomez)

Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T, you say I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!

(I-It's the cataracts)

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

How do I do it?  
I-I-It's the cataracts

Ha ha ha ha

They all looked in shock at me.

''Okay maybe I'm not the best but it wasn't that bad, was it?'' I asked a little scared.

''You are amazing Austin told me.'' Still in shock. ''Well thank you.'' I smiled at him.

After about 20 minutes talking how I amazing I sound from all the boys and girls we went upstairs it was already .

''Danny is coming in 10'' Austin said. Jo than smiled'' Danny is coming yay! I mean cool.''

We all laugh cause we know she likes him. ''You're so cute when you talk about Danny.'' Aria smiled.

''Let's play Truth or Dare''. Spencer said. ''Ohh come on noo.'' I whine.

10 minutes later.

''Now that Danny is here we can start.'' Toby said.

''I want to make the rules.'' Jesus yelled. ''There are rules?'' I asked surprised.

''Duhu.'' All of them said. ''This is our Truth or Dare so we can make whatever rules we want.'' Jason explained to me who was sitting next to me and Aria who was sitting next to Kira who was sitting next to Austin who was sitting next to Jesus who was sitting next to Toby who was sitting next to Spencer who was sitting next to Danny who was finally sitting next to me.

''Okay so you can only take one time truth and from then on only dare, if you don't make the dare you have to go home. Every Dare and Question is allowed and we start from harmless dares and questions.'' Jesus explained to us.

''Cool to me'' Austin smirked. ''Can I start'' Aria asked? ''Sure we all said.''

She twist the bottle and it l end up showing to Kira'' Truth.'' She said without thinking. ''Okay with how many boys did you already slept?'' Aria smiled. Kira'' I really think I remember? Haha cute but let me think maybe about 16 or 17 I guess.'' ''You little slut'', Jesus said. ''You are nothing better'', Austin laughs.

Kira twist the bottle and it ende up on Toby. ''Toby truth or dare'', She asked. ''Truth'' he said.

''Who was your first Kiss?'', she smiled. ''Emily we were playing spin the bottle.'' Danny then asked'' You mean Emily Fields?'' Toby nodded. ''Isn't she gay?'' Toby than start to explain I told you we play spin the bottle and she was 14 back then so I guess she wasn't gay than.''

We played now about 30 minutes and to be honest it is fun. All of us already used truth so now we only can play using dare.

Jesus twist the bottle and it end up on Aria. ''Okay my sweet, So Aria you have to hmm make out for at least 30sek. With aah Ally!'' Aria than smiled'' You couldn't think about anything better, could you?'' ''Hey that wasn't nice.'' I said to her. She smirked at than said'' Just come here.''

I went over to her and set in front her. I smiled at looked back I saw Austin smirking at me and I showed him my tongue, I turned back to Aria. We both start to lean in and then to make out okay I'm not gonna lie we both are trying to look sexy and I think its working cause I just hear whistle haha. She licked my bottom lip so I open them and I did as she said. My hands are on her back so are hers on my. ''Aria, Ally you can stop now you making out for about 2min now.'' I guess spencer said.''

''Pshhh! '' I think all the guys said. Aria and I started to laugh and then we pulled away and I went to my sit and sit there like nothing ever happened . After twisting the bottle it end up showing on Austin. Aria smirked evil at me and then at Austin.. oh god doesn't mean anything good.

''So lovely brother you have to spend the night with Ally locked in your room, of course I have the keys and because I know your biggest wish was to be dared to make out with Ally you can start now with it.'' She smirked at us. I mean I don't have a problem with this dare but he probably does.

Austin stood up quickly taking my hand and going with me to the part of the living room where still everyone could watch us but there was more space. I have no clue what he is doing but I think I gonna like it.

* * *

_**(If you want to image better what is happing now write in youtube**_**: ****Abduction - Full Kissing Scene (Taylor Lautner & Lily Collins)**_** and watch it from 0:56 to 1:28)**_

* * *

Without thinking he started to make out with me my hands on his nack and his hands on my back as they stared to slide down to my ass. We were kissing roughly his hands still on my ass. He took me and I hit the wall, ouer tongues were fighting with when I stopped for a second and took of his jacket I turned him around so now he was leaning on the wall his hands were on my waist and he pulled me up so I was holding on to him with my legs around his waist he sat down on the sofa still kissing me with passion. I took my hair on the left side so he can kiss my nack. I feels good. I start to moan very loud and..

‚''Emm not to interrupted but we don't really want to see how you guys take each other in front of us.'' Kira said. Shit. I pulled back and watched them with big eyes omg I forgot that they were watching us.

* * *

**If you want more Review, favorit and follow sorry for mistakes :) love you**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not uploading I just started school 2 weeks ago and it were actually the first 2 weeks of high school so you know new friends and stuff. So again sorry for the mistakes. Love you Don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

‚''Emm not to interrupted but we don't really want to see how you guys take each other in front of us.'' Kira said. Shit. I pulled back and watched them with big eyes omg I forgot that they were watching us.

Ups nop not embarrassing at all.

It's about 8pm now and I have to admin since my make out sensation with Austin it was kinda awkward but we keep smirking at each other.

We all are sitting in the kitchen eating pizza. Belive me I was so hungry you I can't even image.

After about 5 minutes silent Aria spoke up ‚''I think its time.''

‚''It's time for what honey''. Jason asked her and kissed her on the cheek. She smirked and looked at Austin and me. Oh god I know what she is talking about. ‚''I think its time for our 2 cuties to go to ´´there´´ room.'' All of them let out small laughs even Austin. Is this funny for him or what? Cause for me it isn't. I'm really not looking forward to spend a whole night with him, who knows what could happened.

‚''Amm hmm you know I'm not sure if that's a good idea..'' I said. ‚''Why not? I thought you like spending alone time with Austin.'' Spencer smiled.

‚'' Yeah I thought that too.'' Austin smirked. ‚''Yeah of course I do but.. (I just realized that I agreed that I love to spend time with Austin alone.. way to go Ally.) I mean I do not spend time alone with Austin at all and what if I get hungry, or have to go to the laid's room or..'' ‚''Ally you do know that Austin has a bathroom in he's room and don't be scared we're not gonna let you and Austin starve in there.'' Kira said.

‚''Oh yeah okay than lets go.'' I looked at Austin. I stood up took Austins hand and went upstairs with him and before we disappeared Aria yelled'' Wait a sec lover birds. We don't want to interrupt you later so take this bag.'' She gave Austin a big bag where I guess was food and something to drink inside. ‚''Ah and Austin you have to give me your room keys so you can't sneak out.''

Austin & me are looked up in his room for 5 minutes now. To describe his room would be taken weeks he has so many things in his room instrument, TV, Laptop, Computer, Playstation and other boys stuff,1 big comfortable looking bed, radio, about 1000 CDs and so much more. He's room was actually so big that someone might just get lost in it. Uhh and his bathroom amazing a shower with light with it a bathtub and everything what a rich kid would have in his bathroom.

‚''Wow your room is amazing I mean ist like the most awesome room I could think of.'' I told him amazed. ‚''I'm glade you like it.'' He smiled. ‚''I love it and by the way did you looked into the bag.''

‚''Nop let's look in it.'' He took the bag and emptied it on the bed. ‚''So'' he started ‚'we have her 4 cans of cola, cookies, go-gurd ..'' ‚'OMG go curts! I love them.'' I interrupted him. ‚'haha your cute I mean it's cute that you like go-gurd , and we have her some sandwich,a water bottle and her are condoms.. wait what they have to be kidding us.'' ‚'' Umm okay that's not cool.'' I told him. ‚''Ah and here is a letter. ''

‚''Read it.'' ‚'Have fun you tow don't use all oft he condoms and don't eat each other faces when your making out.'' Than he looked up at me and smirked. ‚''That isn't funny what are you smirking at?''

‚''I kinda like the thought about making out with you.''

‚''You do?'' Did I mention that he was standing right next to me like very close.

‚'Yes'' he wishpered in my ear. And Bamm before I knew it his lips where on my neck kissing it roughly o god I hope he don't gets to my weak spot cause than I start moaning and that's gonna be pretty embarrassing and oh my gosh it's like he knew what I was thinking . He is sucking my weak spot right under my ear oh god it feels so good I can't stop myself ''Oh god Austin.'' I moaned loud. He smirked and kissed my neck the last time before he spoke up ''Ally and I see or better said hear you like the thought of making out with me too.'' I glared at him ''Ha-ha. Not funny.'' He kissed my cheek what really surprised but to be honest I kinda only kinda like it.

''Oh I didn't say its funny. So what you want to do? Watch a movie or listen to music or make out with me?'' I glared at him.

''Okay than lets watch a movie.'' He said going to his TV looking at some DVD's. ''I only have horror movies so if you want to watch anything you only can choose between horror movies and I think I have some porn in under my bed but as far as I know girls don't watch them so?''

''Grosse!'' I said to him. He then smiled'' So I guess we watch some horror movies and you don't have to be scared I'm with you!''

''Oh sweetheart I'm not sure if I'm the one who's going to be scared.'' I told him. Haha he really think that I'm scared of this stupid movies.

Okay we're watching this crazy, terrified movie for about 5 minutes now and I'm scared like hell. I'm not gonna lie but I'm so glade Austin is with me. I'm hiding my face in his chest and he is just laughing at me.

''I remember when you said that I'm going to be the one who is scared. I don't think so sweetheart.'' Now I feel that he is smirking. ''Stop smirking.. I didn't think we're going to watch such an ill movie.'' I whispered still struggling in his chest.

''Come on you not even glanced at the TV once since the movie started.''

''But I hear all the screaming!'' I said quietly.

''Just look at the TV only for a sec .'' He laugh.

''Okay but if I can't sleep at night it's all your fault!''

''Okay now look at it.'' He took my head in his hands and turned it to the TV.

Oh crap what is this shit. How am I not supposed to be scared when this crazy dude is eating his eyeball. And before I knew it I was sting in Austin's lap with my legs around him hiding my head in his neck. Way to go Ally.

He started laughing again. ''You know I start to think that you're not scared at all you just want me so bad that you think that don't get me other way than to pretend that you scared.''

What!? ''What!? You really think that I'm so desperate to act that I'm scared?'' By know I was looking at him. I leaned down to his ear and whispered'' And do you really think I'm so desperate to want you, and if I wanted you I would already kissed you very well smelling neck.''

''Who said I would let you kiss my very well smelling neck.'' He said huskily.

''Who said I would ask for permission.'' And then I did the unexpected I start to kiss his neck and he didn't seem like he minds. My hair is interrupting me and I don't really get to his neck and I'm pretty sure he noticed cause he start to take my hair back and holding it in his hand so the cant interrupted me again. He start to breathe hard and I giggle.

I asked him between kisses on his neck '' Do –I- still- need-your –permission''.

The next thing what he did surprised me even more.

* * *

**So if you want more you now what to do please review:) LOVE YOU ALL 3**


End file.
